


love is a battlefield

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>waiting for something that will never happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love is a battlefield

Junhee laughs. “I thought I was the only one who felt that way.”

 

Irene covers her smile. “I'm sure it's not that way unless you confessed.”

 

“You know why I can't,” she whispers. “He isn't even aware of my secret. So it's a huge risk if I did take it,” pulling her legs close to her chest, she lies her head on top of them.

 

Irene frowns. “But you don't know until you try,” putting a reassuring hand on her shoulders. She picks up her head and tilting it to the side, a small smile appearing.

 

“I know, but remember what happened two years ago?” reminding her of their freshman year.

 

A grimace. “I still get haunted by it. Can't believe we witnessed that on our first day.”

 

“That's why,” Junhee sighs. “I won't confess. He won't understand and you know it very well, Ju Hyun.”

 

The other just move closer and rests her chin on top of her shoulders. “But what if...I think he can—”

 

“No,” she cuts her off. “As much as it's true, he could've changed, his behavior still proves that he won't be open-minded to this kind of stuff.”

 

Irene locks her arms around her friend's waist, pulling her until her back is pressed against her front chest. “Why is this tough?”

 

Junhee smiles bitterly. “It's how the world works sadly and we can only watch it happened in our own eyes.” leaning contently towards Irene, she receives a kiss on the mouth.

  
“At least I love you, don't forget that. You're someone important to me and I want you to know _that_.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I was in the mood for angst ;;


End file.
